peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mav Cacharel
Mav Cacharel (1957- ), real name Hilaire Youla, was born in Brazzaville in the Congo. He took the name from the French prêt-à-porter company due to his liking for their products. After playing in several small local groups from the age of 13, he won the Radio France International prize and this enabled him to move to France, where he made a living as a session singer: here he teamed up with Aurlus Mabele, Diblo Dibala, Jean Baron and Mack Macaire to form Loketo. This soukouss band toured extensively worldwide, but after a few years Cacharel formed his own band Kebo and recorded several albums with this combo, which included the popular songs N'kembo and Banana Kebo. In 1990, he wrote music for a female vocal collective and produced their album Les Ananas. Cacharel went solo in 2004, only for him to rejoin Loketo in 2008 for the appropriately named Reconciliation. Links to Peel Cacharel received heavy airplay on JP's show in tandem with his appetite for soukouss at the time. He named the Kebo LP (actually released in 1989) his third favourite album of 1990, and gave his maximum three stars to four of the six tracks. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/1990_LPs_Of_The_Year Several years later, he revisited Cacharel's work and regretted that the trend seemed to have died out: "I was just saying to Dennis that I wish they still made records like that. Perhaps they do, but they never get through to me anyway....still sounds incredible." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/04_May_1996_(BFBS) In 2001, Tom from Atlanta sent JP a copy of a 1992 Cacharel album he did not appear to have bought, which John duly played. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played *30 July 1990: 'Pour Toi (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *02 August 1990: 'Zakomba (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *20 August 1990: 'Zakomba (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *23 August 1990: 'Boula Moteur (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *28 August 1990: 'Boula Moteur (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *03 September 1990: Bolingo Ya Yissu (LP - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Editions Kaluila *04 September 1990: 'Zambe Balingo' *06 September 1990: 'Boula Moteur (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *10 September 1990: Pour Toi (album - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Editions Kaluila *26 September 1990: Boula Moteur (LP - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Editions Kaluila *20 October 1990: 'Boula Moteur (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo)' (Editions Kaluila) *18 November 1990: 'Pour Toi (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Gefraco) *24 November 1990 (BFBS): 'Ndzambe Bolingo (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo)' (Editions Kaluila) *01 December 1990: 'Bolingo Ya Yissu (LP-Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *15 December 1990: Boula Moteur (LP - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Editions Kaluila *23 December 1990: 'Pour Toi (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *27 April 1991: 'Louzolo (LP-Mav Cacherel)' *04 May 1991: 'Louzolo (LP-Mav Cacherel)' *04 May 1991 (BBC World Service): Bikeno Ba Yaya (LP - Mav Cacharel) Lusafrica *11 May 1991: 'Mayi Yamoungwa (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Lusafrica) *01 June 1991: 'Bikeno Ba Yaya (LP-Mav Cacharel)' ‎(Lusafrica) *08 June 1991: 'Louzolo (LP-Mav Cacharel)' *14 June 1991 (BFBS): 'Mayi Yamoungwa (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Lusafrica) *16 June 1991: 'Mkembo (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Lusafrica) *24 June 1991 (BBC World Service): 'Bikeno Ba Yaya (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Lusafrica) *28 June 1991 (BFBS): 'N'kembo (CD-Mav Cacharel)' (Lusafrica) *14 July 1991: unknown *Peel 003 (Radio Bremen): 'Bikeno Ba Yaya (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Lusafrica) *12 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): 'Louzolo (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Lusafrica) *25 January 1992: 'Louzolo (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Mélodie Distribution) *01 February 1992: 'Bikeno Ba Yaya (LP-Mav Cacharel)' ‎(Lusafrica) *16 February 1992 (BFBS): 'N'kembo (LP-Mav Cacharel Présente Kebo)' (Lusafrica) *20 March 1992: 'Boyoka Ba N'Deko (LP–Mav Cacharel)' (Melodie Distribution) *29 March 1992 (BFBS): 'Boyoka Ba N'Deko (LP–Mav Cacharel)' (Melodie Distribution) *07 August 1992: unknown *06 February 1993: Boula Moteur (album - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Gefraco 31002-1 *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): 'Boula Moteur (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Kaluila) *24 April 1993: 'Louzolo (CD-Louzolo)' (Mélodie) *Peel Out In The States (Program 11): 'Pour Toi (LP-Mav Cacharel)' (Kaluila) *18 November 1995: 'Souci Y La Vie (LP-Souci Y La Vie)' (Jimmy's Productions) with Mack Macaire *28 April 1996: ‘Bolingo Ya Yissu (LP–Et Le Group Kebo )’ (Gefraco) *04 May 1996: ‘Zakomba (LP–Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)’ (Gefraco) *04 May 1996 (BFBS): ‘Bolingo Ya Yissu (LP–Et Le Group Kebo )’ (Gefraco) *11 May 1996 (BFBS): 'Zakomba (LP-Et Le Groupe Kebo)' (Gefraco) *February 1997 (FSK): Louzolo (CD - Mav Cacharel) Sonovox *15 February 1997: 'Louzolo (LP–Mav Cacharel)' (Melodie Distribution) *June 1998 (FSK): Boula Moteur (LP - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Editions Kaluila *October 2001 (FSK): Kembele No (LP - Triple Force) Axile *16 October 2001: 'Kembele No (LP-Triple Force)' (Axile) *17 October 2001: 'Pessa (LP-Triple Force)' (Axile) *23 October 2001: 'Yembela Ye (LP-Triple Force)' (Axile) *24 October 2001 (BBC World Service): 'Yembela Ye (LP-Triple Force)' (Axile) *01 November 2001 (Radio Eins): Kembele No (album - Triple Force) Axile *08 November 2001 (Radio Eins): Yembela Ye (album - Triple Force) Axile *22 November 2001 (Radio Eins): Pessa (album - Triple Force) Axile *29 November 2001 (Radio Eins): Nzambe Belinge (album - Triple Force) Axile *July 2004 (FSK): Zakomba (LP - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Editions Kaluila *07 July 2004: 'Zakomba (LP-Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) See Also *Record Collection: C External Links *Wikipedia (in French) *Official site *Discogs *AllMusic *Afromix Category:Artists